Golden Darkness
by Instabilitas
Summary: REVISION: Stars Arc. The final battle told from the one who endured it all.


_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M. / Sailormoon / Sailor Moon and all other variations, characters and the like, etc., etc., belong to their respective owners. Mainly the great Naoko Takeucki! I do not claim ownership to any of it, characters, original story lines, etc., etc._

AN: This is a revision and alternative version of the original "Golden Darkness". It will ultimately end the same but the formatting is different.

**

* * *

Golden Darkness –**_ Rewritten  
_

Everyone has one, but those that shine forever are those of Sailor Soldiers. There was a time when peace was attainable and light covered everything. The stars were all shining so brightly, but one day there were too many shines for the Universe to handle and darkness was able to rise to power. This darkness had a name, this darkness had a face. The darkness claimed face to several, but one would engage in the final battle for the Universe and try to take it's shine. It first laid claim to the weaker stars, saving the brightest for last.

_'Forward, Sailor Anima-Mates! Find those with the shine of a true star, the ones who possess the Sailor Crystals that shine forever! Go quickly, so that my ambition can be realized -- The recreation of the galaxy in my image!'_

This person was also a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Galaxia. She was the Golden Queen of the most terrifying place in the Universe; The Shadow Galactica Empire located in the center of the Milky Way Solar System, Zero Star Sagittarius.

Galaxia had acquired followers from several different planets in different Solar Systems. They were nothing short of 'Trash Stars' according to the great Galaxia, and we all know what happens to 'trash'. Just as easy as they were to follow, each one would meet their demise just as easy. For in the eyes of the Golden Queen, trash, is to be disposed of and more importantly, trash, can never become a star.

Despite this, all but one had retrieved a Sailor Crystal from a handful of the remaining Sailor Soldiers of The Milky Way, a Solar System which hosted one of the brightest stars; planet Earth. Our greatest heroes had gathered on this planet and it is here some would fall to the face of evil. Others would fall on their respective planets, and one would be drawn to the final resting place of stars.

_'Soon enough she will come here. Soon enough the final battle will take place. I look forward to finally meeting you, Sailor Moon. This place will be your death. We shall finish what we began long ago... Sailor Cosmos.'_

And so begins our story from one who endured it all. The final hope of the galaxy...

---

A sigh of defeat managed to escape my thoughts. At such a time... why couldn't our friendship grow? Instead you chose to stay away. Why? Why must our trust in one another become so distant at such a time? We should fight together because it is such a time.

_'Those three are intruders from another solar system! They are the same as the enemy!'_

_'You shouldn't be so easy to trust them.'_

_'Uranus, Neptune...What are you saying?'_

_'You shouldn't see them again.' came the reply of Uranus. 'Seiya, especially.' She narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms._

That was the last I would see of those two. Pluto and Saturn had already returned to their planets to create a barrier. Now Neptune and Uranus went off to do the same. I can't go on like this. I have to see you again... Seiya... Starlights... Kakyuu... I feel my eyes begin to moisten as I begin to lose control of my emotions.

_'You have Mamoru-san don't you?'_

_'You've kept in touch with him... Ne, Usagi-chan?'_

The image of his figure being torn apart flashed in my mind. The airport... The card... It wasn't a dream... IT WASN'T A DREAM! Mamo-chan, why can't you be here for me now? WHY? I completely lose control, as a waterfall of tears fall from my eyes.

Everyone... They were all gone... Even Galaxia's soldiers have fallen... But why? Why must everyone make such sacrifices!

"Chibi Chibi?"

"Chibi Chibi-chan." I feigned a smile to the small girl that stands before me. Chibi Chibi... Who is she really? She can be such a trouble maker at times, yet there's this innocence about her... and now... She was the only one I had left.

"Don't give up." She gave a warm smile and somehow that set me at peace.

"That's right... Let's go, Chibi-Chibi-chan." She's so young, but she seems to understand so much for just a child.

Before us was a castle. Galaxia's palace! This had to be it. A figure approached from the distance and I immediately knew who it was.

"Welcome to the final resting place of stars. Sailor Moon, behold hell!" The form of Galaxia disappeared into the fog surrounding the palace.

"Where are you going!"

Cruel laughter trailed behind as a new presence came forward. The figure of Tuxedo Kamen approached from the entry way of the castle. He held his cane out defiantly as his eyes rest upon my figure coldly.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" I exclaimed with pure joy crossing my face.

He thrust forward a hand releasing an invisible force towards me. I felt my form fly back hitting the ground as my body slid against the rough surface.

"Mamo-chan...Why...?" Shocked, my voice frailly called to him as I pulled myself to a stand.

"This is the final resting place of stars and the place that will be your grave! Galactica La Smoking Bomber!" He raised his hand into the air then thrusting it forward to release a dark energy towards my form. I was blasted and fell to the ground again. The attack was intensified and I was hit hard. I weakly pulled myself to my knees as I forced my head up to stare up at him.

"This can't be true... No...You can't be Mamo-chan..." My voice barely managed to peek a whisper as I held back tears.

"Sailor Moon, do you still believe in love? Friendship? Your friends are all gone! They died in vain and in the end those who were left chose to betray you! Can you still believe in such a thing as hope? Is the future you know really the future?"

"Even though everyone is gone...I still believe, because without hope there is nothing... I know this is not really you, my sweet Mamo-chan..."

Though your physical body has been brought back, I know inside is the will of Galaxia controlling you. Even though you say such things, I know the stars won't forget their mission. Feeling hopeless pursuing that light - The shine of my friends - I can't let that be the case. I can't let them down! Everyone is disappearing, but I've been given courage because I won't lose! I'll return everyone!

I felt a new power inside of me; a warm light, hope and the future! I held my hands over my chest as I felt the power course through my body. This power, this strength, I knew it was everyone!

"I'll return you!"

"Disappear!" He went to raise his cane to release another blast of energy towards me.

I threw out my arms as far out to the side as they would go, letting the power radiate from my brooch. The face of my love turned to shock as his eyes grew large--His body blasted away into nothing. The Sailor Crystal that was inside of him remained in a brilliant light. It soon disappeared leaving nothing left of his existence. Though his physical body wasn't there anymore, I knew in my heart he was still alive. His Sailor Crystal was still in tact and there was hope of restoring everyone the way they were before Galaxia had recreated them.

Mamo-chan, everyone...For you, I will go on. I will continue to fight, I will set you all free of Galaxia!

The castle began to collapse as a heavy fog surrounded my figure. When it subsided I was elsewhere and there was a figure standing over a cliff. Energy seemed to swirl everywhere and an extreme darkness bubbled from the cliff's edge. The figure appeared to turn to face me. I held out my staff proceeding to let forth my power. A light, I am sure my light will be enough to defeat this darkness!

My eyes filled with determination. My heart filled with hope. I feel a new energy inside. Is it a new power? It's a bright light, soft but gentle, strong and powerful. If I can't defeat her... It will be the end of everything. I can't... I won't let it end this way!

I stood defiantly holding my staff out in front of me. A blinding light shone before her, as she shield her eyes. I didn't know what she could be thinking during such a time, but I was determined to defeat her.

"Galactica," Energy began to surround the woman's figure. It built up more and more until she finally released her power. "INFLATION!" A powerful, massive force of her true power rushed toward the light.

What? A counter attack? How can she withstand my power? I have to fight harder. I won't let her win! I feel it. A new power inside me...'Cosmos...' I feel a faint voice inside calling. 'Sailor Cosmos, It's time for you to reawaken...' My eyes closed. I feel my body glowing inside, brighter and brighter. Am I Sailor Cosmos?

The form of Chibi Chibi began to hover in the air as a bright light shone between us. When the energy subsided a beautiful lady stood suspended above the ground. A long, white cape flowed gently in the air. Matching white hair, put up in two heart-shaped odangos flowed into the cape. A long white staff with a crystal ball on top was griped in her right hand. Is this Chibi Chibi's true form?

"Eternal Sailor Moon..." The lady calls to me. Her eyes look hopefully into mine. "Please help me... help me defeat Galaxia and destroy Chaos once and for all."

"Chaos?" I question looking intently to her.

"Please Sailor Moon." Came her last plead. "Don't let her win..." She trails off as a stream of dark energy shoots between us. I stumble back, taken by surprise. I see her hold her staff out in front of her tiring to hold off the attack. Neither one of them backed down from their power.

I look to the lady that stands between Galaxia and me.. I feel her losing power as the energy pushes further and further towards her. I have to do something. I won't let everyone down. _'Here I come... Cosmos...'_ I close my eyes as I feel my power surging through me. I hold out my staff in front of me, holding the same stance as Cosmos. I then feel my power join together with hers, as if we were one...

I'm losing power. I feel my body weakening. Galaxia's power is increasing more and more. Little by little a part of me is being taken away from me. I can't... no... I will… I must. I won't let her destroy me, and everything I have worked so hard to protect. I love this world. I love this galaxy, the place where I was able to meet everyone...

A harsh scream of pain sounded, as a final blast struck hard against her. Silence. A trail of white feathers streamed throughout the air.

"Cosmos!" I call to her. My voice feeling faint, though I know I am yelling to her. Another part of me has been taken. I'm reduced to nothing, as I stand motionless before Galaxia. A haze fills over my eyes, as I feel my body go numb.

Laughter of victory echoed throughout the galaxy. For the first time, my power wasn't enough to save everyone. I'm so sorry everyone... I couldn't protect this world... I'm so sorry... I whisper closing my eyes.

I wake up feeling whole once more. Somewhere, a new cauldron has been created and a moment of peace returned to the galaxy. I see a light... the darkness is fading and I am reborn once more.

Forever...

Eternal...

I am finally at peace.


End file.
